Kiyazuka Idate
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: None |- | colspan="6" |TYPE:' UNITYloid' MODEL: KZAI014 (KiyaZukA Idate 14 years) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'A3~C#5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | RHY (Older Brother) Ryouko Yoshiaki (BEST FRIEND) Ryouzo Yoshiaki (Some sort of crush) Kiyazuki Idate (Twin brother) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | ''14 ''(official age) | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'46 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Wired Headphones' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Kiyaa Cathy ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'155 cm' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Kiyaa Cathy/Catherine Tay' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'November 13, 2014' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Helping people, Bitter stuff, Sour food, Singing, Black, Grey and Red.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'SOUNDCLOUD ,YOUTUBE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'November 16, 2014' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'People with no common sense, bullies, being compared with other UTAUs, Pink .' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Kiyazuka is someone who wants to escape the world of reality. As dull as she looks, she is actually kind at heart and a little bit crazy when she is with someone she knows well. She listens to different genres of songs. Also hoping to find someone like herself to associate and collaborate with. Looking for friend isn't an easy task as her social skills are little to none. |} Contents http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Nami_Utaune# hide#Character Design #Voice Configuration #Facts Character Design Hair: Plain Red, short bangs but long on the sides, slightly wavy, thick. Eye color: '''Leafy Green '''Jacket: '''Brown and folded at the end of sleeves, unzipped '''Shirt: Plain Black sleeveless shirt. Pants: Sky-blue Denim Shorts Feet: Red converse shoes. Nationality: Malaysian-Japanese Voice Configuration Kiya's voice, by default is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji . Her latest and only AVAILABLE voicebank is available below. Kiyazuka Idate CV ACT1 Flags For clarity: g-0Y0B0BRE0H0F0 You can get Kiyazuki's voice by setting Kiyazuka's flag to g18Y0B0BRE0H0F0 and making him an octave lower. You can get Kiyazuki's Kid voice by setting Kiyazuka's flag to g10Y0B0BRE0H0F0 and making him an octave lower Appearance: Red messy hair, Leafy green eyes, Black T-shirt, Brown pants, Sky blue Beanie(optional), Red converse shoes. You can get her Kawaii! voice by setting her flag to g-8Y0B0BRE0H0F0. Changing the octave is unnecessary. (Recommended) Appearance: Red Twintails (Long to knees), Short bangs, Leafy green eyes, Black one-short-sleeved one-spaghetti-strapped shirt, Short brown skirt, sky blue slippers. Facts *Her Voicebank is voiced by a 14 year old. *She's from Malaysia. *She might grow a little more, height wise. *Hyper around someone she knows well. Usage Clause * Do not redistribute this voicebank. * Do not pitch voicebank. * No indecent fan arts (e.g. unnecessary exposure of body parts) * Can be used for commercial purposes but the owner (Kiyaa Cathy) must be informed. * Credit the owner when using this voicebank. * Can be in Fanfictions but notify Kiyaa because Kiyaa wants to read it. (xD Just message me on Soundcloud) Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:Malaysian-japanese Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Cv Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks